


Savour Each Moment [AMV]

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go Deathmatch AMVs [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: AMV, Download Available, Embedded Video, M/M, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Akira have come a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savour Each Moment [AMV]

**Author's Note:**

> I was participating in a deathmatch tournment where you were given a theme and one week to produce a Hikaru no Go fanwork. The third week was my scheduled rest week, but I decided to practice with making this amv.
> 
> The song is by the yeah yeah yeahs, and is called Maps - which is an acronym for my Angus please stay.
> 
> A copy of the lyrics are available here: 
> 
> http://www.lyrics007.com/Yeah%20Yeah%20Yeahs%20Lyrics/Maps%20Lyrics.html

Download here: http://www.mediafire.com/?zuaiaqf6l68030s


End file.
